Range Mastery
Skill Tree Brutal Shot *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster will deal more damage with Range weapons. *Effect: The Weaponmaster will become more efficient with Range Weapons, increasing damage by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Warrior's Bane *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Brutal Shot (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster will have the advantage in combat against any foe that uses a Crushing weapon. *Effect: When using a Range weapon against a Crushing Weapon, the Weaponmaster will have 45% + 5% per additional Rank of Armor Penetration against that foe. Volley *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Brutal Shot (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Weaponmaster fires in a cone multiple projectiles. *Effect: The Weaponmaster will fire 5 projectiles in a cone-shaped area from their position, each projectile will travel for a maximum of 3 cells or stop upon hitting a character. Each projectile will be dealing damage to each character by Physical Drive * (1d6 + 0.5 per additional Rank). Requires a Range Weapon in the main hand to use. Double Shot * Maximum Rank: 10 * Requirement: Brutal Shot (1) * Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase * Tech Cost: 1 * Cooldown: 3 turns * Description: The Weaponmaster fires two times with a bow or a gun on two different foes. * Effect: The Weaponmaster aims rapidly at two different foes within weapon range dealing damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d6 + 0.5 per additional Rank). On hit, the Weaponmaster will receive Scope, increasing their Range on single target spells and ranged basic attacks by 1 cell and their melee basic attacks by 0.5 cells. Requires a Range Weapon in the main hand to use. Pin Down * Maximum Rank: 5 * Requirement: Volley (1) * Type: Passive * Description: Range Weapons have a low chance to immobilize foes on the ground. * Effect: When using a Range Weapon during a technique or an attack, the Weaponmaster have 5% per Rank to inflict Seal Movement at the same time. Point Blank Shot *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Double Shot (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Fires a point blank shot to a foe, knock-backing them further the closer they are to the user. *Effect: The Weaponmaster deals a basic attack which have improved damage and knock-backs the targeted foe. Results are greater the closer the foe is to the Weaponmaster. 1 cell : Damage increased by Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1 per Rank), knock-backs for 7 cells. 1.5 - 2 cells : Damage increased by Physical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per Rank), knock-backs for 5 cells. 2.5 - 3 cells : Damage increased by Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per Rank), knock-backs for 3 cells. 3.5 - 5 cells : Damage increased by Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank), knock-backs for 1 cell. 5.5 cells+ : Standard Damage. Piercing Shot *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Volley (4), Pin Down (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Weaponmaster range attacks will do more damage when the target is under the effect of Seal Movement. *Effect: When their foe is afflicted by Seal Movement prior to the attack, the Weaponmaster will increase their damage dealt by Range Weapons by Physical Drive * (2 per Rank). Eagle Eye *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Warrior's Bane (4), Point Blank Shot (1) *Type: Passive *Description: When the Weaponmaster is attacked by a Crushing weapon, they can focus to increase their weapon's range. *Effect: When successfully damaged by a Crushing Weapon while holding a Range Weapon in their main hand, the Weaponmaster will get one stack of Reach, which increase their Range with Range Weapons by 0.5. Reach can stack up to 10 times and last for 5 turns. The duration refreshes when a new Reach stack is added, even if the maximum is reached. Rapid Fire *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Range Mastery Tree (10) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 8 turns *Description: The Weaponmaster fires rapidly at one foe, dealing incredible damage. *Effect: Rapid Fire let the Weaponmaster send 2 projectiles + 1 per additional Rank to the same foe, each dealing damage equal to the basic attack of the weapon. If projectiles miss their target, the Weaponmaster will be granted Evasion, which will improve their Dodge rate by 10% per projectile missed during Rapid Fire.